In Demigods We Trust, Or Do We?
by LauraAndromedaJackson
Summary: Avengers, and PJO crossover. Spin Off of 'Assemble' By: Kelly Of The Pink Star. Percy is banished from his homes. He is then taken in by Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division (Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.) Now there is Percy Jackson Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 23.
1. The Beginning

_(A/N Percy is not telling any one who his odd little family is except Thor and Natalia Romanova. Thor knows because Percy is a legend in Asgard and Percy trusts Natalia A LOT so that is how they know. Fury is well...Fury so he knows. There are no Romans all 'Romans' are Greek and their parents are the closest that Greeks can get. Reyna is Ares' daughter. Jason Is Zeus' son, Still Thalia's lil' bro)_

FUNERAL OF PHIL COULSON

AFTER BATTLE OF MANHATTAN AND GIANT WAR

CLINT BARTON

I looked over at the 24 year old agent silently sobbing.

I was beside myself as I saw the young man being comforted by Natalia Romanova the heartless assassin who obviously knew, trusted, and really cared about the man.

Natalia looked up and met my eyes and I could see that even Natalia was mourning over the hero named Phil Coulson. I gave Natalia a puzzled look and she mouthed We'll talk later. I shifted my eyes to Director Fury who was honoring Agent Coulson. Fury stepped down from the podium and let the man step up. I stared at his tear streaked face and waited for him to start speaking.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I am a level twenty-three agent and Coulson was like a father to me," I quietly whistled at how high his ranking was. "I look up to him as a person and as an agent. He took me under his wing when I was 19. He has trained, helped, and guided me into manhood. He truly was an amazing man." With that he stepped down and walked back to his seat and sat down

AVENGER'S TOWER

Natalia Romanova

"Agent Romanova, you need to get Agent Jackson to tell someone other than Thor at least part of his past." Director Fury said from behind me.

I went towards the couch on which Clint was sitting on, Percy no where to be seen. I looked at Clint and motioned for him to follow me to the training room. When we arrived I gave him shut up glare and silently lifted myself up to one of the archery catwalks that I figured Percy was on. I saw Percy sitting on the edge of the catwalk eyes closed. Even before I or Clint made any noise I heard Percy's voice ring throughout the training arena shattering the silence.

"Hey Nat, Clint." The man who was like a brother to me turned towards me, green eyes piercing through the low lighting. "I suppose you want me to tell Clint how we know each other?"

I nodded and sat down on his left, Clint on his right.

"Well, it happened five years ago Coulson found me and Natalia was like a sister to me. They found me after my ex-family betrayed me." That was all Percy said before he abruptly got up, hopped off the catwalk, walked to the elevator and left. Clint looked at me weirdly and I shrugged wondering why Percy did not tell Clint about the Olympians when Clint was a clear sighted mortal.

"Percy doesn't like talking 'bout his past very much…" _And Percy was banished from his home, why would he?_

* * *

AVENGER'S TOWER NATALIA'S ROOM

1:37 AM

I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and shifted over in my bed. When I heard an all to familiar cry, I shot up and gracefully (NOT) and promptly fell out of bed.

PERCY! Oh, why did I make him remember his past? After the two wars...oh why does he have to-my thoughts were cut off by another one of Percy's cries. I rushed out of my room to Percy's room down the hall. When I burst in I saw Percy tangled in his sheets, struggling against invisible chains, crying out Annabeth's name. I held his arms down and whispered in his ear "Hey, Percy! It is all right. You are in the Avengers tower. It's me Natster!" I slightly smiled when I remembered his nickname for me.

Percy's eyes shot open, wild green meeting calm green, labored breaths and calm breaths. "I need to tell you the truth. I wasn't completely honest about my past, my uncle, Zeus he...remember when I told you about my past I said that all that he did was banish me? Well, look at my back." I saw that Percy had been branded with a picture of a pentagram surrounded by the words _TRAITOR MURDERER BANISHED CURSED GODLESS _each at one of the points. "That is why I _never_ take my shirt off in front of other people. Not even Coulson. I got this by _supposedly _working with _GAEA!" _

Percy said that name with so much venom I flinched because I never heard Perce talk like this. "I then got called to Olympus where I got branded and banished. That was also where-" Percy's voice broke and I could see tears well up in his eyes, "Where Annabeth betrayed me by forgetting about my fatal flaw and she thought I was really working with Gaea! After that Zeus tossed me into Tartarus a _second _time! This time Kronos was there and he captured me and tortured me. I didn't die there. The gods would not let me have that pleasure. I escaped after 3 years. You know what happened after that. You know how I can not get cut? That was because I have a mortal spot. Somewhere that if I even get a paper cut, I will die in as much pain and agony as possible. The last person I told this to betrayed me-Annabeth-so I trust you enough to not betray me, but you do not have to know if you do not want to." When I didn't refuse Percy continued. "It is the small of my back right where my 'tattoo' is. " I leaned forward and hugged him.

* * *

_Director Fury_

_In front of the Council_

"You must have Agent Jackson reveal his past to everyone, then tell us. We must know, why hasn't Thor told you?" One of the councilman's voice exploded through out the room.

"Thor claims that there is some agreement saying that he can not tell with out Agent Jackson's consent." I calmly replied.

"Any advancement in the reason that Agent Jackson's skin is impenetrable?" A different councilmen.

"No Ma'am. Neither Mr. Stark nor Mr. Banner could figure out why Percy's skin is impenetrable." I could almost feel their disappointment.

3rd POV

"Agent Jackson, you must tell everyone about your past, I am sorry but council's order's." Fury announced to everyone in the pent floor where they had gathered.

Percy let out a string of Greek curses that he would get scorched with Greek fire if Hestia had heard what he said. The next words he said were so harsh and clipped that Steve Rodgers swore that he could see the scissors clipping the sound waves. "No. I thought I made it clear that you had to earn my trust-like Nat did. Even then I might not tell you." _After all I trusted my family but they betrayed me!_ Percy added silently. Then Percy walked off with Natalia following. Before she left she threw over her shoulder.

"He really is a great and loyal guy once you get to know him!"

* * *

_MEE_TING ROOM

_EVERYONE BUT PERCY AND STARK_

"So JARVIS where is Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is trying-and failing-to hack into Agent Jackson's file. Due to the fact that Agent Jackson is in the Elite Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. no one can access those file unless they are in the Elite or they are in the Council."

"There is a message from Agent Reacher he is first in command of the Elite's. He is saying that you can read his file. He sent it to you, it...is...now on the screen." All eyes turned to the big projector after JARVIS' words.

* * *

**Name: Perseus Jackson**

**Rank: Level 23 Elite Division Second in Command**

**Age: 24**

**Family: Parent's: **  
** Mother: Sally Jackson Father(s): **  
** Step Father: Gabe Ugliano (MISSING) Paul Blofis **  
** Birth Father: UNKNOWN**

**Likes: NOTHING **  
**Dislikes: NOTHING**

**History: UNKNOWN**

**Weapon: Sword made of Unknown Material**

**Other: Impenetrable Skin, Youngest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in 98 years**

**ALL ELSE IS CLASSIFIED**

They all stared at the screen, open mouthed. Unbeknownst to them that Percy was standing in the door silently cursing Jack Reacher. **(A/N Anyone watch the movie? I am just using the name. Nothing else.) **Who was his boss, but they were like brothers so neither of them really minded. But, Percy still called him and cursed him to hell. Then Jack gave Percy a mission, to kill Erik Selvig because he knew too much about the military procedures.

Percy walked up to the garage in New Mexico and knocked on the door. It opened and revealed a brown haired girl. She narrowed her eyes and started to threaten me. "Who are you, what do you want? I have a taser and I am not afraid to use it!"

Percy smiled good naturedly and raised his hands in surrender. "My name is Percy Jackson. Now that I told you my name, what is your name? I am with the government and I will have to talk to a Mr. Selvig. Do you know where I can find him?" Even though Percy asked that, he knew that Selvig was on the second floor, in the backroom, on a computer. And that this girl's name is Darcy Lewis and she is majoring in Political Science.

"Oh, in that case, the name's Lewis, Darcy Lewis. ERIK! GOVERMENT DUDE HERE FOR YOU!" Darcy shouted upstairs. We heard a man's voice reply that he was coming and heard foot steps pounding down the stairs.

"Hi, I am Erik Selvig. How can I help you?" Erik came over to me with an outstretched hand. "Darcy go listen to your iPod or something...So, who are you and what do you want?"

"Again, seriously? Why can't you be even a little bit polite? Ms. Lewis even threatened me with her taser! Please tell me, how does she have a carrying permit for that? I am here to ask you a few questions. Please come with me."

* * *

In one of the interrogation rooms that are in a remote building in New Mexico that S.H.I.E.L.D. owns, Percy sat down and offered Erik a drink of water that-unknowingly to Erik-had a little bit of truth serum in it. Once it had taken effect Percy started asking Erik questions.

"Your real name is Erik Selvig correct?"

"Yes"

"What do you know about the military's Ghost Protocol MIO9?"

"I know that it is used for sending Swat teams in to kill terrorists then get out."

"Is that all you know?"

"No, it is not all I know."

"What else do you know?"

"That the teams can use Sarin, Botulinum, Ricin, Anthrax, Tetrodotoxin, Cyanide, Mercury, Strychnine, Amatoxin, and Compound 1080 to take out there target's even if it means taking out innocent's and civilians. Just to name a few."

_OH SHIT! He is not supposed to know that!_

Percy was a little bit worried how he knew these things so he asked one more thing.

"Are there any other files that you have been looking through?"

"Yes, I was looking at two files of similar freak storms that happened, one in Greece a couple years ago and one in New York twelve years ago."

_He isn't supposed to know that either!_

"Could you come with me please?" Percy led Erik out of the building and to a local bar that was really shifty and dangerous. Once they got there Percy ordered drinks for both of them but Percy knew that the bartender knew that Percy wanted water for him and drinks for whoever he bought. Once Erik was drunk Percy set Erik up so that it was easy for Erik to hit on a really pretty, yet slutty, girl. That girl just happened to be the little sister of the most American leader of the Russian Bratva, who was in New Mexico, at that bar, at that time. The man just happened to be working undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he knew Percy. So, he did Percy a little favor when he was 'protecting' his little sister. The man, Ubiytsa, actually was _really_ protective of his little sister. So, all in all Erik died in a 'little bar fight'. Besides, if Thor figured out that Percy was the reason that Erik died, Thor might tell mortal's about the Greeks.

* * *

AVENGERS TOWER

CLINT AND FURY

"I need you to break into Agent Jackson's apartment and see if you can find any personal items, okay?" Fury was pacing in the archery room while Clint trained.

"Sure. Why?"

"Because his file has absolutely NO personal info. Either way, why is his dad's name redacted? Figure that out if you can."


	2. The Accusations

**HEY, SORRY I CHANGED IT AROUND A LITTLE BIT BUT I WANTED IT TO FIT MY STORY MORE BETTERER. NOW IT IS THE MOST AWESOMEST. I HOPE MY LANGUAGE ARTS PROFESSOR DOES NOT SEE THIS MOST EPICEST GRAMMERS! :P GRANDMOTHER OF ME IS VISITING SO ME NO UPPYDATEY! ****PRETEND THAT HAZEL GOT MARRIED TO FRANK AND FRANK HAS A MORTAL SISTER.**

I put Natalia instead of Natasha because her name is Natalia Romanova in everything but the movie. They changed it in the movie to Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

_PERCY'S APARTMENT_

_CLINT_

* * *

Clint snuck in Percy's apartment and took a look around. It had grey walls **(A/N FOR ANNABETH)** and one decoration in the whole room that said something about Percy. For the rest of the apartment all there was on the walls was an 80-inch flat screen TV, a door, a couch, and a doorway without a door leading to a small kitchen and a small eating table. Clint walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a room with two more doors, a king sized messy bed, another huge TV, and a grey dresser with a bead necklace that had eight beads and a beautiful ring on it. The ring was gold with two emerald dolphin's circling an owl with grey eyes. Clint went to one door and opened it to reveal a simple blue tile bathroom, mirror cabinet, a shower, a toilet, and a sink cabinet. Both cabinet's were empty except a toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss. Clint walked out and opened the second door to reveal the good stuff. In the closet was a battered shield, with pictures on it.** (A/N THE SHIELD TYSON MADE FOR PERCY) **A picture of seven people. **(A/N THE SEVEN OF THE PROPHECY) **In the picture the girl that Percy had an arm around and was kissing's face was blotched out. There was also a picture of Percy, a tall kid with curly brown hair, brown eyes, a rasta hat, Caucasian skin, chin wispy beard and holding reed pipes; they were with a girl and this girl also had her face blotched out. They looked about twelve and they were mud smeared but grinning like idiots. Clint picked up the things and was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"You know it isn't nice to go through someone's stuff." Clint whirled around at the noise and saw a pale teenager that looked about 19, he had black eyes, black hair, was wearing all black and an aviator jacket. When Clint looked at his folded arms he saw that the kid had a skull ring and really pale hands. "What you are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Clint looked at the kid, shocked that the kid was able to sneak up on Clint.

"Well, I am Percy's cousin. Who are you?" The 'kid' took a step closer and glared at Clint. "Where is my cousin. A couple nights ago was Call of Duty night. Percy missed it. He never misses it. He was not on a mission, he always tells me when he is on a mission."

"I am Clint Barton, I work with Percy. I can't tell you where he was. Who are you and what is this stuff." Clint motioned to all of the stuff in the closet.

"I am Nico DiAngelo. Perce's little cousin age nineteen. Do not let him anywhere near your bow and arrows. Especially if you want everybody to stay safe. If he does shoot a bow and arrow, put everybody where he is aiming. Then no one will get hurt. Actually once he hit the target in the bulls eye, that target was a mile away and directly behind him. So he kind of was banned from there. That was at Camp."

"Well, if you know any thing about Percy's past I need you to come with me. I ask again what is this stuff? My boss needs it." Nico froze at Clint's words when he saw Clint meant Percy's stuff.

"NO! You can not take this stuff! If you do, well then just let me take the pictures. Those are special." Nico took the pictures out of Clint's hands. "Could I have one of your arrows with an autograph? My Sister-In-Law is obsessed with Hawkeye."

Nico walked out and left Clint with the stuff, surprised that Nico knew who he was. Clint followed him, put the stuff in his car, and drove to the Avenger's Tower.

* * *

_AVENGERS' TOWER_

_THE AVENGERS EXCEPT THOR,__ FURY, PERCY, NICO_

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOME? You didn't touch the necklaces did you?" Percy practically had smoke coming out of his ears when he heard that Fury ordered Clint to break into his house. "Nico, we are not telling anyone but Carrothead and Blondie about Camp. Or your little family, or about Ego-head, Sulky-face, and their brother."

"'Kay, who are Carrothead and Blondie?" Nico obviously knew who 'Ego-head, Sulky-face, and their brother' were. Just then Thor came barging in, this time it was he who had smoke coming out of his ears.

"HOW DARE YOU? HE WAS A PERFECTLY FINE MAN! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!?" Thor stormed up to Percy and punched him in his face. A few seconds later he was cradling his broken hand.

Natalia walked up to Thor and put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean by kill him? Kill who?" She shot a glance at Percy, who was looking completely bewildered. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Lady Darcy said that Percy killed Erik Selvig. He came to the New Mexico lab took Erik out and killed him. Lady Darcy and Lady Jane are heart broken!"

"What do you mean I killed Erik? Is he okay? What happened?" By now Percy was an amazing liar, all those years hiding his pain, betrayal, and sadness made him a pretty good actor. "When did this happen?"

"Two nights ago, he was murdered two nights ago." Thor turned to Percy. "Where were you two nights ago?"

"I was with Natalia instead of playing Call of Duty-sorry Nico-or killing Erik!"

All eyes turned to Natalia to confirm his statement, "Yes he was with me, how did Erik die?" Percy shot her a grateful look when she covered for him.

"About twenty witnesses say Erik died in a bar fight when he hit on the notorious Zeke's little sister."

"So, why are you accusing me?" Percy asked, knowing that it was impossible for him to be accused.

"Because Darcy said that you took him to that bar. Also, he had recently been digging around in some files about freak storms that had happened five years ago in Greece. Those were heavily protected by you so I thought you might be mad about that!"

Percy's head shot up from his pen which he was inspecting. "Greece, five years ago? SHIT!" Percy turned to Natalia, "That was where and when 'the second one' happened!" Natalia cursed and rested her head in her hands.

"Fury, you can't let anyone look into those files! Those files are for the Elite. ONLY the Elite! I need to go tell Reacher! Thor if you tell anyone about my past, I will run you through with Stygian Iron!" With that Percy ran out.


	3. Just a Filler

**HEY PEEPS, ANDY HERE! I WANTED TO TELL YOU-KNOW-WHO-YOU-ARE THAT MINLOP WISHED YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**THIS IS MY OC'S STORY: **

**Name: Laura (she does not tell anyone what her last name is)**

**Parent(s): Kronos and random mortal Kronos seduced.**

**Appearance: Black hair is so black it is almost blue. Tanned skin. Eyes are green when calm, black when SUPER mad, bright green, almost glowing, when happy, very dark forest green when mad.**

**Behavior: Kind, prankster, snarky, witty, extremely smart, does not trust easily, if you ask her about her past she will punch your face in.**

**Other: Has black 14-foot wingspan wings with gold speckles that retract into her back and she can fly with and are indestructible so she can wrap them around her and use them as a shield. She also can turn into a gold wolf with black eyes. Laura can control time. Has bathed in River Styx but has no mortal point.**

**Weapons: Black sword that can harm, cut and kill every single creature or being immortal, mortal, or that has bathed in the River Styx. The sword, named Angel, can also cut through any substance in the Universe and all other Universes. Angel turns into a small tattoo of a dragon on the inside of her wrist. Her bow which automatically appears loaded and ready to shoot in her hand so all she has to do is draw the string back.**

**Past: Laura hates the Olympian's because she was abused by her step father Uriah and was cast out of Camp Half Blood because of her parentage by all the gods and goddesses except for Hestia. Hestia did not banish Laura because Hestia was like a mother to Laura. After she was banished from CHB Laura was constantly hunted by monsters of the worst kind sent by the gods and goddesses themselves. The Kindly Ones, Ma Gasket, Medusa, her sisters and a lot of Earthborn are constantly hunting her. Coulson found her, she is like a little sister to Steve but Steve knows nothing about camp.**

* * *

**(A/N LINK TO PERCY'S MOTORCYCLE ON MY PROFILE) **Percy hopped on to his MV Agusta F4 and sped over to Elite HQ or as everyone in the Elite calls it, '_The Man Cave'_ due to the fact that all the boys practically lived in there. He walked inside HQ and stepped up to the old lady.

"Nice weather today isn't it?" The old lady who could actually kill you with her pinky finger, asleep, drinking tea, hobbled up to Percy asking him the question that everyone needed to answer even though the lady knew Percy and was usually 'mother henning' him.

"Yes, but I wish I could be at the man cave." Percy hugged the lady and tapped morse code for ELITE out on her back. She let him through to the HQ.

* * *

The walls were all screens so the Elte could watch various things. Percy looked aat the main screen which showed a list with what everyone contributed to the team.

_**Jack Reacher: First in Command, All Assault**_

_**Perseus (Percy) Jackson: Second in Command, Naval & Ground Assault, Sword, **__**Target Specialist**_

_**Laura: Third in Command, Ground & Aerial Assault, Bow & Arrow, Sword**_

_**Alex Rider: Ground Assault, Hand-to-Hand Combat**_

_**Aaron Hawke: Strategist, Target Specialist**_

_**Maximum (Max) Ride: Aerial Assault, Hand-to-Hand Combat**__**  
**_

* * *

"Jack! You need to lock up the Greece Storm files from a couple years ago, and the New York Storm files from twelve years ago!" Percy turned to Laura. "Fury needs to talk to me. I can take you to Nico if you want," Percy then ran out again and Laura followed.

Once Percy left Jack turned to Alex, Aaron, and Max, "I really hate it when they do that. Why can't they just tell us how they are related? Either way, I have never seen Percy this worried so I am gonna lock up those files anyway." Then they turned back to the screen and continued being owned by Max in Call Of Duty.

* * *

On Percy's motorcycle Laura wrapped her arms around her nephew-who-was-older-than-hers waist. Percy shot a glance at Laura, "Hey, do you know that you have a crush on your half-brothers son?" Percy smirked when he saw Laura's beet red face. "Nico is a pretty cool kid, and he likes you back!"

"Stop teasing me about that! It is getting really annoying! Does he really? Naw, you are just doing that to embarrass the hell out of me." Laura continued having the self debate till Percy interrupted her.

"Okay, before we get there, I am warning you. There are two people that know about us. A Norse god and another girl who is like an older sister to me. Apparently I am a legend in the Norse halls and I trust the girl a lot! The god I have already pissed off, his name is Thor. The girl's name is Natalia Romanova. She is a super-spy-assassin-girl."

"What about Nico?" Laura inquisitively asked. "I mean, where is he and where are we going?" She quickly recovered what was left of her dignity when she slapped Percy for laughing and making them swerve.

"We are going to the Avenger's Tower! I refuse to go on the Helicarrier because, you know the Helicarrier flies and goes on the ocean." Percy turned back to the road refusing to look at Laura in case she would see the lone tear in his eye. "I wouldn't want anyone who is completely innocent to get hurt." They rode in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

At the tower Percy walked in giving Laura a piggyback ride. Laura was laughing so hard she was incapacitated. As soon as they stumbled in a very hyper Nico hopped up and attacked Percy with words flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. "Thor almost told everyone about the gods I needed to tie him up with celestial bronze Tony gave me skittles and vodka and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of SUGARRRRRRRRR!" Percy put a hand over Nico's mouth and shot Stark a death glare for giving Nico sugar.

"What did Nico mean by the god's? Did he mean the Norse's gods? Why was he worried about us knowing about the god's that we already know about?" Percy moved his glare to Nico when Steve asked his questions.

"Well, no thanks to Nico for keeping that one secret! I will be at HQ. Give Nico coffee to calm him down. He is convinced that coffee is poison so it won't make him even more hyper." Percy sighed and walked out.

* * *

**ALL MY CHAPTER'S WILL BE AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS SO I MIGHT BE SLOWED DOWN IN UPDATING BECAUSE OF THAT.**


	4. The Meeting

**THERE MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOCNESS IN THIS CHAPPIE. QUITE A FEW BAD WORDS, EXCLUSIVELY THIS CHAPPIE ONLY**

AVENGER'S TOWER

AVENGERS

PEPPER, PERCY, NICO, FURY

"Hey Pepper, you know how I said that I would make you a building with _POTT'S_ on the side?" Tony grinned. "Remember how you said you wanted any architect other than me to work on it?"

"Yes and Yes." Pepper was a little worried that he remembered that. It was almost two years ago.

"We'll, I found an amazing architect. She has a wonderful style, she is really talented and she can do anything you want her to."

"When is she coming?"

"In a few minutes."

"Sir, the architect is here should I send her up?" JARVIS inquired, interrupting Pepper and Tony's conversation.

"Yes please, do that." Tony replied.

When the elevator doors opened they revealed a face that was all to familiar to Percy Jackson. It was the face of Annabeth Chase.

* * *

The smile on Percy's face dropped as soon as their eyes met. Annabeth's mouth dropped open and for the first time in many, many years; Annabeth Chase was speechless. "You-you are dead! You are supposed to be dead! You betrayed us! You are meant to be dead! What the fuck are you doing here? We sent you to Tartarus! How dare you work with Gaea? I loved you Seaweed Brain! I loved and trusted you! Until you betrayed us that is!"

Everyone looked at the pair in shock until Percy found the courage to break the silence. "You still think I betrayed you? After going to hell twice? After saving your fucking asses twice, You still think I betrayed you? After bathing in the River Styx, after giving up being an Olympian Immortal God! For you! All of this was for YOU! I have a fatal flaw! You remember? I have a real fatal flaw! You remember what it was or are you too FUCKING STUPID? Oh yeah, I forgot! You thought I was working with Gaea! You thought I was going to give up a perfect life with you, to be another pawn for a different being? OF COURSE YOU ARE TO STUPID! You thought I was working with Gaea when my fatal flaw is fucking LOYALTY! I was about to propose to you! It was getting pretty hard to love you since you betrayed me Wise Girl!" At the end of his rant Percy found himself nose-to-nose with Annabeth.

Nico stepped up to Percy and pulled him away from Annabeth. Percy followed absentmindedly and when he snapped back to reality, he backed away shaking his head. "I am sorry Annabeth, I'm sorry if you thought I betrayed you, I'm sorry for hurting you. Yet, most of all. I am sorry for saving you and Olympus. Luke was right the Gods' use you as pawns. When they are done they throw you away. What you did is no better than that. You actually might be worse than the Gods. You know why? Because you follow the Gods' like a lovesick puppy. Eager to please, no matter what the cost. I am happy to save you but I just want you to stick by my side, like Nico, Natalia, Hestia, Tyson, and Thalia. But you, no you just watched me go to hell for a second time. This time, I was tortured. By Kronos' army and by Kronos himself. So I am truly sorry for helping, loving, and saving your asses. It will never happen again. Any of it. It would be much easier for me to go in Helicarrier, or swimming in the sea! Besides, it is not like my own family cares about me!"

"Gods' Percy! You brought this upon yourself! You were the one that was working with Gaea! Not me!" Annabeth called after him. She then turned to Tony. "He just is overreacting, that is all doesn't matter!"

Nico looked at her bewildered. "You don't get it, do you? You broke him! He sacrificed everything for you and you betrayed him! You and Poseidon, those were the betrayals that really hurt him!"

Natalia took this pause to interrupt. "Oh, so you are the infamous Annabeth. You are a truly despicable person."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Natalia. "And you are?"

"Natalia Romanova, a professional assassin who could kill you over one hundred different ways, knows over one thousand different ways of torture, and who is Percy's older sister that really hates you for what you've done and who already knows about you're crazy world. You aren't very smart considering who you're mom is."

Annabeth's face almost turned as red as Natalia's hair, then Tony thought that is was a good time to speak, but with Tony it never is. "What were you talking about? The whole betrayal thing."

Annabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess I will have to tell you, when we were twelve...**(A/N YOU HAVE READ THE SERIES, IMAGINE YOUR OWN BATTLE SCENE IN WHICH PERCY SAVES THE UNIVERSE YET AGAIN I WILL DO A FLASHBACK OF THE ACTUAL BANISHMENT.)**

FLASHBACK TO BANISHMENT

_"I didn't do it!" Perseus exclaimed looking up at Zeus tears streaming down his face. I swear on the River Styx that I wasn't working with Gaea or Kronos!"_

_"Perseus Jackson! We know that Styx were conspiring with Gaea so we can not take you word for it. We will decide your punishment! Who votes for Innocent?" Zeus announced. Nico, Hestia, Tyson, Chiron, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia were the only ones who raised their hands. Despite the fact that only the gods, goddesses, and people that really knew him were aloud at the meeting, only five people that supported him. "It is decided then! You will be sent to Tartarus! After we have cursed you. I will not let you over twenty feet above sea level unless your feet are touching solid ground. If you violate that__ I will zap you and anybody you are accompanied by with a fatal blow from my master bolt!"_

_"I say you can not go in any water outside of a sink, bathtub, rain, or shower!" The fact that Percy's own father was cursing him, crushed him. The other Gods and Goddesses cursed him. Either limiting his access in their domain, or using their domain. _

_"Nor can you come to Olympus, Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter! Hades, do the honors." Zeus concluded._

_"Happily, let's go." Hades roughly yanked Percy up from the spot where he had collapsed long ago when his legs had failed him._

_"Wait! I just want to say that I am sorry for helping you and saving your asses! I am sorry for sacrificing being immortal for you Annabeth, when you can't even trust me when I most need you. I am sorry Poseidon, for saving you and Amphitrite from Oceanus. I am sorry to my own family for in return of me saving your asses, you betray me."_

_Then, Percy was tossed into Tartarus for a second time, this time Kronos was waiting for him, and he was mad._

_**(A/N PUT THAT INTO WHATEVER CONVERSATION YOU DEEM NECASSARY)**_


	5. The Capture

**OH MY FLERPING GODS! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! FORGIVE ME RICK RIORDAN AND MARTIN GOODMAN! (He founded Marvel)**

* * *

AVENGERS TOWER

AVENGERS

PEPPER, ANNABETH, NICO, LAURA, FURY

Everyone but Thor and Natalia stared at Annabeth in amazement.

"That is cruel," Clint bluntly stated. Natalia smacked him upside the head. "No, I mean what she did!"

"Yes, yes it is, besides they have quite a lot of practice doing it!"

Annabeth whirled around at the voice. "Who are you? Are you a demigod?"

"Yes, I am a demigod. I am Percy's best friend and fellow demigod. It is truly sad how you betrayed Percy like that, it really is. Annabeth, what a shame you are." Laura walked in shaking her head. "Anyways where did Perce go? I wanna make sure he's okay."

"I'll go with you, he probably on the training floor killing the dummies that Stark designed." Natalia scowled at Annabeth and walked away, leaving everyone there.

Annabeth turned to Tony and Pepper. "So, what about that building?"

"You sure it is the best idea for you to take this job? Percy didn't look to happy to see you." Tony chuckled nervously and grabbed Pepper's hand with his own.

"Oh yeah, it is fine Percy can get over it. He has fought and won two wars, saved the world twice, defeated not even Zeus knows how many monsters, I am sure he can deal with an ex-girlfriend!" Annabeth giggled.

"After all, all you are is a dumb blonde. No harm there, _Princess." _Nico spat out, using her most hated nicknames. "Besides, as it has been pointed out so many times, what kind of smart person would betray the man who gave everything that is defined as a perfect lifestyle up for them; being immortal, having a lot of hot girls, fame, invincibility, all powerful. He could've been guaranteed an army to lead and a chance to rule the world among side Kronos. That time he turned it down, what makes you think that he would've taken the offer the second time? He had so many chances during the first war!" With that Nico turned on his heel and followed Laura, Percy, and Natalia out.

* * *

NICO, LAURA, PERCY, NATALIA

TRAINING FLOOR

"Hey Perce, how you doing?" Natalia shouted over the sound of Percy decimating the training dummies.

"Go. The fuck. AWAY!" With Percy's last word all the water pipes in the room exploded. Every drop that touched him sizzled and burned him. Percy cried out and dropped to his knees, normally the water would've stopped by now. Courtesy of Poseidon, the water kept coming. Percy tried to stop it but instead of the tugging sensation in his gut, all he felt was a burning sensation. Nico ran over to him, grabbed him, and shadow traveled Percy out of the water to one of the catwalks. As soon as Percy was out of the water, it all stopped. Percy slumped to the side on the catwalk. Laura and Natalia hopped up and were by his side in an instant.

"Gods damn it Poseidon! Hades' fatal flaw is grudges! Yours is loyalty! Not murdering your child!" Laura growled. "Gimme Ambrosia and Nectar. That is the only thing that can help him." When Percy was a little bit conscious he muttered something about Poseidon being 'a ducking grass mole' and sat up.

"Sorry for getting mad, I can't believe she has the nerve to think that I actually was a spy for Gaea." Percy shook his raven hair out of his face and sighed. "Let's go, I wanna see if she is still here or if she ran away like the little coward and bit-"

Natalia interrupted Percy before he could finish. "You really need to stop cursing!"

"Hypocrite! You were just cursing your as-donkey off at that son of a bit-gun out there!" Percy shot back. "I am going to go see what everyone is thinking." Percy didn't have to go far because seconds later everyone burst in and stared at the wreckage.

"JARVIS, what happened here?" Tony.

"What can this kid do?" Steve.

"MY TARGETS!" Clint.

"I thought that Zeus took away Perseus' powers when he got thrown into Tartarus." Thor.

"Invincible skin, powers, more gods, what is going on?" Bruce.

"PERSUS JACKSON! NOW I HAVE TWO BUILDINGS TO REDESIGN!" Annabeth.

"Poor kid," Pepper.

"The water pipes broke sir." JARVIS.

Most eyes were on JARVIS now. "Is that it? Because this is quite a lot of destruction I also heard a couple of screams." Tony pointed out. Everyone turned to the catwalk when they heard Percy call to the JARVIS.

"Don't tell em, Nico will." Percy announced to the god, super soldier, master archer, tin dude, green rage monster, epic and intimidating CEO of Stark industries, and fuming blonde idiot. **(A/N THOSE ARE WHAT I THINK PERCY'S DESCRIPTIONS OF THEM MIGHT BE ;P)**

"Don't offer my services! It is worse then people using me as a taxi!" An annoyed Nico announced hopping down to the rubble littered ground, everyone else following closely. When Percy hit the ground he landed in a puddle and it splashed up on his leg, he took a sharp breath inward, and tightened the hand on Natalia's shoulder. "Percy, go take a shower that will heal you."

Percy limped away; the water at first surged towards him, but with one flick of hand it all smashed against the opposite wall. Once Percy left Nico turned to the group and explained how Annabeth left out the part where Percy's own father, Poseidon, cursed Percy so that he couldn't touch any water other than in a shower, bath, or sink. If he did the water somehow managed to burn him despite the fact that he had the Curse of Achilles.

PERCY'S APARMENT FIRE ESCAPE

PERCY

Percy sighed and looked out over the city. He rolled his shoulders back and leaned against his elbows, he glanced at the moon and muttered a 'hello' to Artemis. Then, everything went black.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

Everyone MUST watch this video! It is so touching!

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Gq7ZgXz_YLc


End file.
